User blog:Richard Starkey/Radeenden
Prologue An old otter sat in a chair.He had strange white fur and had came to Redwall long ago. All of a sudden a crowd of Dibbuns burst through the door. :The otter chuckled "Now what do you Marauders want now Eh?" A little mousebabe piped up "You said you were gorra tell usn's a story" The old otter replied "That I was. Now y'all ready." The Dibbuns stared wide-eyed as the story unfolded. Book one The otter Ch.1 :Two otters walked down Terak Isle's woodlands. The older one was called Riverock and the younger one was his son, Radeenden. Terak had been ruled by Blindscar's horde. They arrived upon a pool of bubbling acid that Blindscar used to kill his victims.Riverock heard something and told Radeenden to hide.Radeenden obeyed willingly.A Black-furred weasel thrust a spear at Riverock, who dodged nimbly aside and stomped on the flat of the spearblade,causing the spearbutt to crack the weasel on the chin. :Then he felt a spearblade press against his throat, a golden stoat smiled and said " is majesty will be with ye shortly."Soon a white wildcat and a pine marten arrived on the scene. The wildcat was a frightening sight he had three black stripes going across his face like somebeast had clawed him,hence his name Blindscar.Kakanera, the female pine marten wielded a fearsome pike-axe.Blindscar's weapon of choice was a sword that was very similar to the Rapscallion sword. :Pacing back and forth Blindscar questioned the otter"So Riverdog, tell me where is your precious lil' army is hidin and I'll make your death quick." The otter chuckled as he answered " A new place called nunya buisness pussycat." Riverock didn't notice Kakanera sneaking up behind him until it was to late, she landed a kick that sent him sprawling into the bubblig liquid. :Then Radeenden bust from the shadows, screaming, "I'll kill you with me bare hands Murderer!' Kakanera was completely overpowered by the otter. The two guards pryed him off and Blindscar smashed a cask of acid on his chin. The pain was so unbearable he fell unconscous. :On a stormy night Blindscar held Radeenden over the Great Sea and screamed "Survive this otter!" Ch.2 :Far from Terak isle, across the Great Sea in Mossflower Redwall Abbey stood calm and peaceful. Burrab the mouse Abbot of Redwall sipped tea with an older otter called Streamlass , who was the Infirmiry keeper of Redwall.Her daughter was the Infirmary Assitant and her name was Riverlain.Riverlain,two mice,a squirrel and a big hedgehog approached them. The two mouse twins Surry and Curry ran to the Abbot "We wanna get seashells with mista Bull" they both said at the same." Their grandfather the Abbot Chuckled "I guess it couldn't hurt" The cellarhog Bull Sinkle said "Weel now let's go then!" The young squirrel Togun followed. :The ottermaid called to her mother "Can I go?' Her mother answered " I don't see why not" Giggling the ottermaid joined her friends :Upon arriving the shores The mouse twins ran and gathered shells. Togan squinted his eyes and said "There's somebeast over here.Soon the friends arrived at the limp form of Radeenden.His lower jaw was nothing but bone The cellarhog sighed "Well this'n's dead...Whaita minute" Radeenden tried to talk but only came out as a gurgle. :A couple of days later they arrived at the Abbey.Streamlass gasped at the sight of the young otter "Wha- what happened to him? Bull explained "I dunno we found him on the shores" In the Infirmary Streamlass worked on the young otter. :The Abbot stood by the young otter's bed. Radeenden had made almost full recovery except the fact that his lower jaw was only bonewhich he covered up with a green bandanna over his mouth.Core the badgerfather of Redwall, he was a huge muscular white badger, he had once been a great warrior but gave it up for a peaceful life at redwall.He opened the infirmiry door "Dinner is ready Father." Burrab asked Radeenden if he wanted to join them. The otter slowly nodded. Ch.3 :Many seasons Later :In a cave in Terak Isle Blindscar waited. The cave had a series of underground tunnels. Then Kakanera entered with the two guards Sunfur and Blackclaw. : Blindscar spoke "Bring me the traitor" Blindscar's horde was made up of four groups:The Red vermin, The Blue vermin,The Snow vermin and the Honor guard :Snowblood the weasel, the former leader of Snow vermin had been plotting against Blindscar.He walked in calmly in Blindscar smiled at him and handed him a sword "Try to fight me weasel." Snowblood swung the sword at him but Blindscar countered and pushed him back.Getting up Snowblood lunged but Blindscar sidestepped and trippd making him fall in a hole.The hole was used to kill prisoners. at the far side was a cave, two blood-red eyes stared at him from the cave. :In Mossflower there was a notorius vermin gang.Murkler, the self-proclaimed leader of the group was a large, burly ferret who wielded a rusty broadsword.There were three other vermin in the group Shadowfur the black weasel had a large assortment of knives an expert at throwing them. :Dirtclaw also part of the group, was a female rat armed with a ha that had a chip in the headchet Category:Fan Fiction Category:Blog posts